El regreso
by Vanehei
Summary: La muerte de un compañero solo es el principio de la tragedia para ellos, y de una gran oportunidad para Leverrier.


Nota de autor: ¡¡Hola a todos!!.Lo se, tengo pendiente terminar "El otro lado", y recientemente tuve la idea de hacer una serie de oneshots, pero... simplemente no pude detener esta idea que me llego cuando leí el último capitulo del manga. Tuve que comenzar este nuevo fic ya que si no lo hacia, la idea bloqueraría a otras.

En fin, espero que les guste. De nuevo el protagonico es mi adorado pelirrojo (del cual solo pudimos ver la espalda y hombro despues de 7 meses de no verlo en el manga). Si, nuevamente le pasará algo malo, pero es la base para mi idea asi es que... no me maten ¿o.k?

**Prologo.**

-"Una vez que podamos crear un Crow compatible con la inocencia nada podrá detenernos"

-"Has sacrificado a muchos usuarios y aun así no lo has logrado, la inocencia termina destruyendo la parte Akuma y finalmente al propio usuario" cuestionaba una voz al otro lado de la linea telefónica.

-"Estoy seguro de que un usuario experimentado nos dará mas resultados que los novatos" replicaba la silueta oculta tras una gruesa puerta dentro del cuartel general de la orden obscura.

-"¿Quieres intentarlo con un exorcista? Estas loco" demeritaba la idea el desconocido interlocutor.

-"No, estoy seguro de que tendremos éxito dentro de poco, solo tenemos que esperar a que uno de ellos muera" sonrío maliciosamente en silencio haciendo que el rubio bigote se levantara un poco hacia los lados.

* * *

-"Yuu, si el cráter exhala en ese momento terminaras completamente hervido"

-"¿y crees que no lo se idiota?" respondió Kanda en su tipico tono disgustado.

-"Esta bien, esta bien, solo ten mucho cuidado. Si no sales en 15 segundos..."

-"Che" dijo el samurai mientras se introducía al profundo hueco sobre la tierra sosteniendo el mango del martillo de Lavi cuya base ya se encontraba en el fondo del cráter.

-"Ten cuidado Yuu" grito escandalosamente mientras veía a su amigo desaparecer para buscar la inocencia que los había llevado hasta ahí.

-"No, ten cuidado tu" una voz detrás de el dijo mientras sin aviso alguno atravesaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo con la mano causando una hemorragia profusa.

Lavi giro su rostro y con sorpresa vio a Tikky Mikk parado detrás de el lamiendo su mano cubierta de sangre, de su sangre.

"Que demonios..." dijo antes de saltar en un acto reflejo alejandose del Noè y de su propia inocencia.

"Que pasa Parche Kun ¿no puedes utilizar tu inocencia?" pregunto Tikky cuando vio que Lavi miraba el mango de su martillo que sobresalía del crater en el cual Kanda se encontraba dandose cuenta de que alejarse de ahí había sido un gran error.

"¿Cuantos segundos han pasado?" pregunto Tikky mientras miraba el reloj de pulso de su mano izquierda. "Oh.. si, 5..6"

Lavi se sintió desesperado como nunca en su vida. La sangre que salía de su abdomen no se detenía, pero el dolor sordo que sintió antes desapareció por la angustia de imaginar a Kanda hirviendo ante sus ojos.

-"7...8" decía Tikky con actitud serena.

-"¡¡¡Detente!!!!" grito Lavi mientras velozmente llego hacia donde estaba Tikky lanzandolo y alcanzando el mango de su martillo para ordenarle regresar a su tamaño original para subir a Kanda.

"10,,,11" decía divertido Tikky mientras acercandose nuevamente al pelirrojo atravesaba su pecho obligandolo a soltar el mango de su martillo por un segundo. "Esto fue mas sencillo de lo que pensé" decía al tener a Lavi cara a cara "Cuando apreté el corazón de Walker no tuvo miedo, ¿tu lo tienes?" pregunto sonriendo.

"Por supuesto que no..." dijo Lavi mientras con su mano izquierda alcanzaba el mango de su martillo "Regresa" ordeno un poco tembloroso. Tikky sonrío nuevamente y finalmente destrozo aquello que apretaba con su mano "14,15" contaba sonriendo mientras desaparecía de aquel lugar sin dejar rastro.

Kanda salió a la superficie totalmente empapado en sudor y de mal humor. "Idiota, estaba a punto de alcanzarlo" dijo para un segundo después de pisar tierra firme ver como una enorme cantidad de agua hirviendo salía de aquel hueco a una presión tan impresionante que hubiera arrancado la piel de sus huesos.

"Che" refunfuño antes de girar su rostro y encontrar a Lavi tirado en el suelo empapado de su propia sangre. "Usagi" dijo sintiendo el corazón en la garganta "Usagi" repitió con un poco de angustia en su voz para después correr hacia el.

* * *

-"Era una misión de rutina" decía Komui mientras sus manos temblorosas sujetaban un pedazo de papel.

-"Walker y Lenalee llegaron de su misión, vienen para acá como usted lo indico" anuncio Bridgette.

-"¿como se los voy a decir?" se preguntaba a el mismo mientras la angustia en su interior crecía cada vez mas. Finalmente el momento que tanto temía llego.

-"Hermano ¿para que nos necesitabas?" pregunto Lenalee sonriente acompañada por un Allen refunfuñando por el hambre tan inmensa que sentía.

-"Chicos, sientense por favor" pidió el director.

-"Hermano ¿que sucede?" pregunto Lenalee asustada al ver el color y la expresión de su rostro.

-"Hace dos horas" dijo mirando a Lenalee a los ojos. "Hace dos horas..." trato de continuar mientras involuntariamente su mano estrujaba el reporte de los hechos "Lavi murió" dijo sin poder contener mas sus lagrimas.

Allen y Lenalee se quedaron congelados, todo paso en cámara lenta, no se escucho ningún sonido ademas del llanto del director. "Ni siquiera tenemos claro quien lo asesino... están haciendo la autopsia" decía el destrozado hombre sollozando.

Fue entonces cuando Lenalee y Allen sintieron sus mejillas empapadas de lagrimas que ni siquiera anunciaron su salida.

-"No es cierto, el estaba en una misión con Kanda... eso no pudo suceder" dijo Lenalee temblando de pies a cabeza. "Eso no puede suceder" se repitió buscando explicaciones. El director no pudo enfrentarse a la mirada de su hermana.

-"¿Donde esta Kanda" pregunto Allen.

-"No lo se" dijo el director levantando su mirada tan solo para encontrarse con la de Allen que en lugar de estar llena de tristeza se encontraba llena de ira.

"¡¡¡¡Kanda!!!!" comenzó a gritar Allen mientras salía de la habitación. "¿donde demonios estas?" continuaba gritando mientras las lagrimas continuaban fluyendo hacia el exterior de sus ojos.

Las personas de la orden que ya sabían la noticia sintieron como el dolor de Allen se manifestaba en ira, y sentían como su dolor propio se acentuaba ante dicha escena.

"¡Sal de tu escondite... Kanda!" grito sin cesar hasta que fue escuchado por el samurai que salió de la sala de meditación.

Tan pronto como Allen lo vio corrió hasta el y lo sujeto con furia del cuello "¿Que demonios sucedió?, ¿por que? ¿por que?".

Kanda no respondió, ni siquiera levanto la mirada. Su expresión era sobria como siempre, pero no podría ocultar la tristeza que sentía.

-"¿por que Kanda.... por que?" gritaba Allen desesperado mientras que Lenalee detrás de el trataba de calmarlo sin antes calmar sus propias lagrimas.

-"¡¡¡Kanda responde!!!" Exigió Allen en completa frustración.

-"Por idiota, por eso" respondió el samurai subiendo la mirada de forma retadora.

-"Tu eres el único idiota" grito Allen antes de que su puño cerrado conteniendo toda su ira se encontrara con el mentón de Kanda.

-"Allen detente" gritaba Lenalee buscando fuerza en su tembloroso cuerpo para detener al chico.

Finalmente Allen soltó a Kanda, quien extrañamente no intento defenderse ni evitar el golpe de Allen.

"Por favor... vamos con Lavi" suplico Lenalee casi sin poder hablar.

Allen ya mas tranquilo vio como Kanda con la cabeza gacha permanecía inmóvil e insensible ante el dolor.

-"Si, vamos" respondió Allen antes de caminar a lado de Lenalee hacia donde Komui los esperaba para llevarlos a ver el cuerpo de Lavi.

En ese momento nadie lo noto, pero la cabellera de Kanda y su cabeza agachada ocultaron finas lagrimas que penosamente descendían de sus ojos para perderse al final de su barbilla.


End file.
